guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Debilitating Shot
Removed peer review tag. Shandy 05:00, 3 February 2006 (UTC) I predict this will be re-classified in marksmanship at 4..9 progression. Too powerful 195.137.4.228 10:08, 11 September 2006 (CDT) This is a core skill; if they were going to, they would've done it already. 10 second recharge ensures it isn't too powerful, though try it with Echo and Serpent's Quickness for fun. :) :Yeh, ignore that. Oath shot is better ;P — Skuld 04:50, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Well well, time to eat some words. Your prediction was right on, but they sure took their time about balancing this... Arshay Duskbrow 02:21, 26 October 2006 (CDT) /dance — Skuld 06:27, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Awwwwwwww, no more of the spamming debilitating shot in RA with low marks then after a little while the whole other team changes targets to me :) --GTPoompt 08:00, 26 October 2006 (CDT) This is terribly fun when combined with Onslaught --67.160.235.127 20:44, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Quote from article: "At 13 and 14 Marksmanship, if you use this skill whenever it is available and hit, the energy loss to your foe is equal to 3 pips of energy degeneration." That's not true, because it doesn't take into account the time for the bow attack itself, which is roughly 1.25-1.5 seconds. You'd need 15 marks to really equal 3 pips.Silentvex 20:05, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :I did the math for real. 3 pips of regen makes 11.something energy in 11.something seconds (3 pips = 1 energy per second, 10 sec recharge + 1.something sec bow attack). This means 16 marks still doesn't quite equal 3 pips of regen, but it's really close. Editing article to reflect this.Silentvex 12:00, 10 March 2008 (UTC) need nf trainer This skill needs the NF skill trainer. Xeon 08:50, 11 December 2006 (CST) :Done. 16:16, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Super E-Denial I know this would probably equal energy suicide on the ranger's part but this and Expert's Dexterity would mean amazing E-Denial. You could team up with a BiP Necro or something to stay above 0 energy. It probably wouldn't be useful in many situations though. The Immortai 23:34, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Actually, I disagree with myself. At 15 Marksmanship and 15 Expertise, this would be available every 2.5 seconds. With a shortbow or flatbow, that would be another 2 seconds to fire the arrow, which would equal 10 energy lost every 4.5/5 seconds. That would equal about 6 pips of energy degen. Team that up with a Mesmer that can reduce the actual pips of energy a foe has, and you have super awesome E-Denial. The Immortai 12:01, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :to be honest, I dislike this skill. The cost is, admittedly, quite destroyed by Expertise, but eh.. —♥May♥Wick♥ 12:03, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::its obvious where this skills usefulness lies. 2-3 rangers at 18 marksmanship (experts dext) thats -36 energy (use with read the wind to hit), which kills almost all the energy of warriors, rangers, assasins, and dervishs, as well as taking around half of other ones (excluding eles).